vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dale Gribble
Summary Dale Gribble is a very paranoid person, often making conspiracies about the government, and preparing for the worse possible situations. He runs an exterminating business called "Dales Dead-Bug" and even later becomes a bounty hunter. Despite his extreme suspicions towards the government, he seems cluesless to the fact his wife has been cheating on him for quite a while and his own child not even being his own son. Regardless to this, even though he is sometimes a bit over the top with his theories on the government, he means well and typically tries his best to do what he feels is best for his wife and son. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A Name: Dale Gribble Origin: King of The Hill Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Pest Exterminator, Freelance Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Is a bounty hunter and claims to know martial arts, Poison Manipulation, Preparation (With help, built a robotic grill), Knows how to use several types of guns, Regeneration (Low, healed from several hundreds to thousands of ants biting him at once), Pressure Points (took a course on being a bounty hunter), Vehicular Mastery (Knows how to operate a tank, and knows cars very well), Pain Tolerance (After being bitten by thousands of fire ants, his only reaction was a light "ouch"), Explosion Manipulation (Can make bombs with just a roll of toilet paper and some dynamite), Stealth Mastery (Managed to sneak into a gun club that was filled with several cameras, alarms, and traps), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (has survived his own toxic fumes before) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Bill Dauterive who had overpowered 6 to 8 football players with an injured knee and could stop several pieces of Furniture sliding at him at high speeds, With friends he destroyed a large house), possibly Small Building level (Can match people who can hurt him, likely comparable to his durability) Speed: Superhuman (Comprable to Bill Dauterive) with Subsonic Reactions (Comparable to Hank Hill) with up to Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Much stronger than Joseph who lifted a couch by himelf, Comparable to Bill Dauterive who Lifted 6 to 8 football players with an injured knee and could keep several pieces of furniture from flying out of a moving semi-truck) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survived hundred if not thousands of ants biting him all at once, Was unhurt after jumping out of a bus and then being hit by a car, Comparable to Bill Dauterive who survived 6 to 8 football players trying to tackle him at once on an injured knee and who survived several pieces of furniture flying at him at high speeds), possibly Small Building level (Has taken consistent beatings from Hank Hill) Stamina: Very high (Generally shown to be more fit than Bill Dauterive. Was able to build a complicated grill for several days in a row without signs of fatigue. Far superior to Bobby who ate a 72 ounce steak in under an hour) Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with guns Standard Equipment: Several mechanical tools, several rifles, shotguns, and pistols, revolver, several Dozens of and different types of guns, Paintball gun, Nail Gun, Chainsaw, Axe, Pitchfork, Hatchets, Sledgehammer, Sawblade, Shovel, Poison gun, several types of poisons, jars of fire ants, lawn mower, Pocket Sand, Several Different kinds of Combat Knifes and regular knifes, Shurikans, Dynamite, grenades * Optional Equipment A tank, House alarm/Attack system Intelligence: At least Above Average (Although he is shown to be obsessed with the government holding secret plans against America, and his lack of knowledge on his wife cheating on him makes him seem less intelligent, he can speak Russian, and is knowledgeable about martial arts, exterminating, and mechanical devices. He also helped make a robotic grill, and tricked an entire group of gunmen that he was CIA and a flower delivery service was his backup to scare them straight. Comparable to Hank.) Weaknesses: Is typically a coward Notable Attacks/Techniques: House Alarm: His house has an alarm system that will fire shurikens and arrows all over the house. (Optional equipment) Others Notable Victories: The Joker (Joker) The Joker’s Profile (Both had Pistols and speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Poison Users Category:Married Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Characters Category:King Of The Hill Category:Explosion Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Adult Swim Category:20th Century Fox